


幻觉残留

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort of happy ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 可以搭配陈奕迅的《失忆蝴蝶》观看？





	幻觉残留

**Author's Note:**

> 可以搭配陈奕迅的《失忆蝴蝶》观看？

Edward又回到了那座庄园。

他站在破败的庄园大门前，淅淅沥沥的小雨溅湿了他的外套，在他的眼镜上留下密密麻麻的水珠。

他轻轻推开大门，腐朽的木门发出刺耳的“吱——”的一声，然后世界又再次归于寂静……

Edward走了进去，无数的灰尘在空气中飞舞着，深吸一口气，闻到的是独属于哥谭码头的腐朽气味。抬头，熟悉的走廊早已变得破旧不堪，原本华丽复古的壁纸大片大片地从墙壁上剥落下来，走廊两边金属制的落地灯也因为腐朽而从中间断开。松软的地毯变得无比潮湿，褐红色的斑点顺着走廊，向远处的黑暗延伸。

这座大宅似乎已经经历了数十年或者数百年的时间的洗礼，曾经的辉煌都已经不复存在，正如同他与Oswald一起的回忆一样，待在这个哥谭的角落独自腐朽。继续走下去或许并不是一个好选择，这种年久失修的大宅总会有些意想不到危险隐藏在暗处。

但是Edward想要进去。

他不知道为什么，只是心底有个声音一直在轻声呼唤着他，告诉他，他想知道的答案就在前方。

他抬脚，迈步。安静地走进了这座大宅。

他走过斑驳的墙壁，走过铺满落叶的前厅，顺着那些褐红色的痕迹不断地深入、深入。突然有霓虹灯的色彩照入他的眼中。侧脸看去，在旁边的小房间里，有着一面落地窗，窗前是做饭的炉火和一些餐具烧杯。

Edward记得自己站在那里做过饭，他记得从那扇窗户可以看到哥谭的夜景，他也记得霓虹灯落进绿色眼睛的样子。

那个房间本来总是很吵闹，哥谭的夜晚永远不可能安静，而他房间的隔音效果也不大好。可是现在他现在这里，什么也听不到。

窗外的霓虹灯闪烁了几下，彻底熄灭，眼前的房间变成了一片黑暗。

Edward收回了自己的视线，继续顺着那些褐红色的不规则圆点向深处走去。

他看到了Oswald的画像，Isabella死后他找人画的那副，落满灰尘被放在角落，画中的自己在另一个角落，探着头微笑。

Edward不喜欢这幅画。

他抬起脚继续向黑暗里走去。

木柴燃烧后发出的噼啪声突然响起，他循着声音望去，橙色的火光懒懒地打在他脸上，却没有任何温度。他看见壁炉前的另一个自己，穿着绣金的睡衣，带着脖子上暗紫色的淤痕。他张开嘴，对黑暗中的另一个人说着什么。

Edward听不见，但是他知道那个人说了什么。

不过是些超过时效的承诺罢了。

他把头转回来，凝视着眼前的黑暗，毫不犹豫地走了进去。

褐红色的斑点渐渐变得密集起来，在黑暗中铺出一道褐红色的小路。Edward不紧不慢地走着。

空气里突然传来花朵腐烂的气味，然后是缓慢而又低沉的音乐，似乎是有人在轻声哼唱着什么。

Edward加快了脚步。

他穿过无尽地黑暗，来到了一个玻璃房。

这里大概是花房，泥土里是无数腐烂的百合，白色的花瓣混合着黑色的斑点安静地躺在泥土里，房间的四周被干枯的藤蔓缠绕住，扭曲可怖的黑影投映在地面上。而声音是从房间中央传来的，Edward突然觉得这声音极其熟悉，却又想不起来在哪里听过。他穿过这些植物，看到了房间中央的躺椅。

声音是从那里传来的，那里是他的答案。

躺椅上有一个肤色苍白的人，月光穿过层层叠叠的藤蔓将阴影投印在他苍白的皮肤上，像是一道道杂乱而又可怕的伤口，顺着他的脖子向下延伸。

那是Oswald。

穿着Edward睡衣的Oswald。

黑色的碎发柔软的贴在他的额头，绿色的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发亮，发白的嘴唇轻启，哼唱着熟悉的曲调。

Edward想起来了，那是Oswald的最爱。他母亲为他留下的最后记忆。

他忍不住想要靠近他，Oswald却似乎像听见了什么声音一样，突然转头看向他的所在地。

“……Ed？”他略带迟疑地开口，站了起来。睡衣的带子没有系好，松垮垮的掉在地上，露出了Oswald衣服下光洁的身体。

他什么都没穿。

Edward一时间不知道看向哪里，他确实曾见过他的身体，但他不知道自己还会幻想他这样坦诚地与自己相见。

“……Ed？”眼前的人再次开口问他，他的声音喑哑而又小声，Edward却恍然记起他声嘶力竭的叫着“我爱你”。

“……Ed……我好难受……”

他又开口了，声音里带着痛苦。

Edward看见他的脸因为痛苦而颤抖着，水珠顺着他的额头滑落，他不知道那是雨水还是汗水。顺着水珠，他看见了他纤细的脖子，苍白的锁骨、胸口以及不断涌出鲜血的腹部。

“Oz……？”Edward不太明白到底发生了什么，他大步走了过去，停在Oswald 一步之远处。

“我爱你……Ed……说些什么吧，求你了。”Oswald 颤抖地声音在Edward耳边响起，他似乎弄明白这是怎么一回事了。

低下头，他看见手枪从手中落下，掉在地上却没有发出任何声音，像是被沼泽吞没，不见踪影。他的双手不知何时沾满了鲜血，红色的血液还带着滚烫的温度，是这个房间里最刺眼的色彩。

抬起头，Oswald正在向后倒去，他的手还抬在半空，似乎想要拉住什么。Edward下意识地伸手，修长的手指穿过空气伸向他。

他的手指碰到了Oswald的手指。

然后眼前是无数的黑影四散开来，遮挡住了Edward的视线，耳边是无数翅膀划过空气的声音。等他再次能够看清楚时，Oswald已经消失在了原地，只留下他一人和指尖还未飞走的黑色蝴蝶。

……

Edward从梦中惊醒，他环顾四周，发现自己还是在躺在熟悉的大宅，熟悉的房间里。清晨的阳光斜斜的透过窗户撒在他的脸上，瞬间清除了他所有的睡意。

这里没有腐烂的百合，没有Oswald，也没有什么黑色的蝴蝶。

他起身用冷水胡乱的洗了一把脸，穿戴整齐，然后坐在椅子上思考。

他最近刚杀死了自己的人生导师，自己最好的朋友。原本忙碌的生活一下子轻松起来，每天都有大片大片的空白等待他去填补。然而他却不知道如何是好。

解决的方法只有一个。

Edward从口袋里掏出药盒，熟练的打开，拿出一颗白色的药丸，吞下。

“又见面了，Ed。”Oswald熟悉的声音从他身后传来，Edward转头看过去，发现湿淋淋地Oswald现在不远处的窗边，阳光从他身上穿过，没有在地上留下阴影。

“嗨，Oswald。”Edward向他打招呼，一如往昔。

“你这次又是为什么把我叫出来呢？”Oswald问他。

Edward并不想回答这个问题。作为自己幻觉的Oswald本就知道他所有问题的答案，或许他只是想听他亲口说出来？

“让我猜猜？因为你做噩梦了？或者是因为你想我了？”

“不……”Edward否认了他的猜想“我只是……需要一点儿小小的建议。”

“哈！小小的建议。”他的幻觉笑了起来，拿起身上一块腐烂的海草丢向他。Edward知道那只是幻觉，但他还是忍不住去躲避。

“你现在终于要承认你需要我了吗？就像那天在码头我对你说的一样。”

Edward看着自己的幻觉，深吸一口气，忍住想要再冲他开上一枪的冲动。“我 不 需 要 你！在那天在码头和我说话的人也不是你！”你只是一个该死的幻觉罢了。

他的幻觉皱了皱眉头，水珠从他的额头滚落。“这句话听起来有些伤人。”他一边说着话，一边缓缓的走向Edward“不如你来给我解释一下你的行为好了。”

“什么行为？”Edward不解。

“自从我把你从阿卡姆救出来以后，自从我让你成为我的左右手之后，你就对Butch很不满对吧？”Edward的幻觉来到他的跟前，仰头看着他。

“因为他是一个蠢货……我不觉得你需要一个蠢货来做你的左右……”

“你的那些小谜语，”他的幻觉伸出双手，在空中画了一个爱心“你告诉我你想让我知道我是被人爱着的。”

Edward有一瞬间的恍惚，他向后退了一步“那是因为我想让你信任我……是因为……”

“不！不是这样的！”他的幻觉突然打断了他的话，开始对他大吼大叫，就像真的Oswald一样，脾气暴躁的Oswald。

“你让我失去对布奇的信任，为了什么？你想让我更加信任你，你想让我更在乎你！！你想让我除了你之外别无选择！！！”他的幻觉在自己的耳边愤怒的咆哮，他们离的那么近，Edward几乎能闻到他身上散发出来的河水的气味。

“然后呢？”幻觉的Oswald语气突然一转，向后退了一步，好让Edward看清楚自己的绿色眼睛。“然后你抛下我和别的女人在一起了！！！这就是你的选择！！你的行为！！！”

Edward不知道为什么Oswald身为自己的幻觉还依旧那么让他讨厌。他嘶哑的声音就像是一根针一样狠狠地扎进他的大脑。

“闭嘴！Oswald！是你先背叛了我！”Edward忍不住想要揪起Oswald的衣领，朝他的脸上来上一拳，“你说你爱我，但是你猜怎么着？让我最难过的人是谁？谁杀了我的一生”挚爱……

Edward的最后两个字没有说完，因为他的指尖触碰到了自己的幻觉，他看见眼前有一大片黑影出现，然后好像有什么东西四散飞离的声音，再次睁眼，Oswald已经消失了。房间里只有他一个人，手指还停在半空中想要抓住什么。

Edward深吸几口气，努力让自己的心跳平静下来。他觉得自己没有吃早饭或许有些低血糖，要不然他无法解释为什么一起床他就开始和自己的幻觉吵架。

他匆匆离开了这个房间，准备去厨房看看。

……

Oswald不知道自己为什么要独自一人回到这座大宅。或许是为了怀念自己死去的父亲，或许是为了回忆自己人生最辉煌的时刻，也或许是因为别的什么原因，总之，他回到了这里。

他穿过空荡的走廊，来到熟悉的客厅。依旧没有任何人的身影，客厅的中央摆着Oswald最喜欢的那副肖像画，现在它上面有了一个巨大的绿色问号，正好画在自己脸上。

不用想也知道是谁干的。

客厅门口突然传来轻轻的脚步声，Oswald慌张地躲在沙发后面，他不小心碰到沙发上的毛毯，不算冰冷的温度从指间传来。

看来有人在这里过夜了。

Oswald大概猜到是谁，但这个答案只能让他心中的怒火燃烧地更加旺盛。他抽出自己随身携带的小刀，如果一会儿走进来的是那个他脑海里想着的人的话，他就走过去给他一个痛快。

脚步声渐渐近了，来人停在了房间里。Oswald站了起来，看见那个穿着整齐西装的熟悉身影正背对着自己。他小心翼翼的绕了过去，鞋子踩在柔软的地毯上没有发出任何声音。

“Surprise！Edward！”他突然出声，让背对着他的男人吓了一跳。他转过身猛地后退了几步，脸上是惊愕的表情。

不错的表情。

Oswald在心里想到，脸上勾起一个笑容。

“你回来了？”看着Oswald古怪的笑容，Edward突然开口问他。声音平稳低沉，没有Oswald想象中的颤抖。

“是的，我回来了，Ed。”Edward的样子有些奇怪，Oswald也说不上来，只是接下了Edward的问题。

接下来的一分钟里面没有人开口，沉默蔓延在两人之间。Oswald脸上的笑容渐渐淡去，他本以为Edward见到他会像见鬼了一样跑掉，或者冲过来，再给他补上一枪，但是……他都没有，他就只是不远不近的站在自己面前。

“好吧，我很抱歉，我刚才不应该……那样对你说话。”Edward吸了一口气，盯着Oswald的眼睛突然说出来一句在他意料之外的话。

Oswald的大脑没反应过来，他不知道刚才发生过什么，也不明白为什么Edward会对自己道歉。但是现在不说话才是最好的选择，他安静地站在Edward面前，任由心中的好奇肆意的生长。

或许复仇的事情可以先暂时放下，他现在更想知道在他“死去”的时间里，到底发生了什么。

Edward在等待Oswald的回复，他一直没有等到，可是他又何必等待幻觉接受自己的道歉呢？

“算了，我何必对你说这些呢？”Edward开口，他找了一个桌子，坐在上面，看着不远处的Oswald自言自语。

“反正不过是我的幻觉。”

他的声音很小，却在安静的客厅里被放大。

Oswald站在原地，突然很想发笑。

这算什么？

他问自己。

当他“活着”对他倾诉自己的爱意，苦苦哀求他手下留情的时候，这个男人只是用冰冷的眼神看着自己，双唇一开一合，吐露出最刻薄残忍的话语。

而现在，当自己已经“躺在”码头下冰冷的河水中后，他却开始对着自己的幻觉道歉。

他一直知道Edward在精神上面有那么点儿小问题，他知道他有时会看到另一个人的幻觉，但是他从未想过，有一天“那个人”会是自己。

就好像他后悔了一样。

“你病了，Ed。（You‘re sick，Ed.）”Oswald开口，冰冷地吐出这句话。

“你和一个死人在幻觉中交谈。”

Edward张开嘴，却什么声音也发不出来。他抬手用手指揉了揉自己的眼睛，额头。“我知道。”他说。

“我只是……暂时需要一个人生导师罢了。”

Oswald看着眼前不太正常的Edward，试探性地开口

“如果再给你一次机会，你会选择在码头杀了我吗？”

Edward抬头，却不去看他，只是望着窗外。他想起梦里Oswald发白的嘴唇、流血的伤口，和他停在半空的手指。

“……会。”

他轻轻地说。

如果再给他一次机会，他还是会再次扣动扳机，再次将Oswald推入水中，或许也会再一次寻求他幻觉的抚慰。

因为Oswald杀死了Isabella，Oswald背叛了他们之间的友谊，因为Oswald是一个自私的混蛋。

他不断地在心里对自己说着，抬起头，却发现自己的幻觉已经再一次消失了。

……

Edward开始渐渐讨厌自己的幻觉，讨厌幻觉中的Oswald。

他总是能够轻易的拆穿自己内心的秘密，让自己去承认那些他不愿意承认的东西。更可怕的是，他在渐渐习惯自己幻觉的陪伴。嗑药从来不是一个什么好习惯，Edward很清楚。

他决定丢掉口袋里那些白色的小药丸，但是他发现有的时候即使自己没有嗑药也能见到Oswald了。有时是清晨，有时是傍晚，几乎总是在Edward独自呆在安全屋的时候。

这个时候的Oswald总是远远地站在某个角落，用或是讥讽，或是嘲笑的语气与他交谈。

或许是自己病的更重了。

大多数的时候，Edward从他的幻觉那里寻求引导，他会和自己吵架，和幻觉讨论他的下一步计划。

也有少部分的时候，他的幻觉会在大脑最混乱的时候出现。他不记得自己到底有没有嗑药，他只记得他对自己的幻觉说，请留下来，别走。

有的时候Oswald会留下来，坐在他的床边，一言不发。

有的时候他只是站在门口，冷冰冰地对他说

“不，Edward，我不会永远呆在这里。你朝我开了一枪，记得吗？”

他把手指放在腹部的位置。

“就在这里。”

Edward抬头，看见他绿色眼睛里的讥讽。“别忘了，你才是我为什么不在这里的原因。”

他忽然觉得呼吸有些困难，似乎被什么人紧紧攥住了胸口。耳边有嗡嗡的声音，像是码头的海鸥在鸣叫。

……

这天晚上，他的幻觉再次出现了。他穿着简单而又干净的小西装，黑色的碎发随意地散落在额头。Edward不记得见过Oswald有这件衣服，但是这又有什么关系呢？

不过是幻觉。

房间里传来一股奇异的香味，Edward不曾闻过，却一下子就爱上了。他看着自己的幻觉，发现他的眼睛似乎比以往更要美丽，在灯光下闪烁着璀璨的光芒。

“嗨，Oz。”他自己的幻觉问好。“你今天看起来……很特别。”

“是吗？”Oswald靠在门口，问他。他的嘴角微微上翘，似乎对Edward的反应很满意。

“告诉我，Ed。”Oswald缓缓地靠近他，动作轻柔“你为什么要在我死后和自己的幻觉聊天？为了寻找你人生的导师？”

Edward看着渐渐靠近的Oswald，那香味越来越浓，让他觉得自己的大脑无法思考，让他想要给他真正的答案。

“不，不是这样的。”

他否认了Oswald的后半句话。现在，在这里，只有他和自己的幻觉，所以，他可以吐露自己的真心。

“因为我想你了。”

他的幻觉沉默了。他却继续说，

“Oswald，我承认，杀死你也相当于杀死了我自己的一部分。”

月色透过窗户，打在他的幻觉身上，在地上投射出深深的阴影。

“那你为什么……选择在码头上对我开枪？”

恍惚间，Edward看到oswald的眼角似乎有泪水要滑落，他想走过去帮他擦掉，但又害怕他变成蝴蝶飞走。

“因为……当时我很愤怒，我解不开那个问题，而杀了你要比解决问题更加简单。”

他诚实的回答了oswald。

“……什么问题？”Oswald继续追问。

Edward喜欢解决谜题，他喜欢从一团乱麻中抽丝剥茧找到最正确的回答。但是有的时候问题是没有答案的。正如同他不知道如何去面对杀死Isabella的oswald，这是个无解的问题。

所以比起解决问题，解决掉oswald显然更为简单。

Edward抬头看向窗外“你杀了Isabella，我不知道……我不知道怎么面对你。”

所有的问题又回到了原点，仿佛这个名字是一个没有尽头的莫比乌斯环，让他们两人都无法找到出路。

“我明白了，Ed。”Oswald过了好一会儿之后开口。

这句话不喜不悲，没有任何起伏。却让Edward有一种胃部在翻滚的感觉。他看见自己幻觉转身要离开。

“你要走了？去哪里？”Edward问他，那香味还在影响着他的大脑他甚至在思考这一切到底是幻觉还是他做的一个梦。

“是的我要走了。”Oswald站在门边。“回到哥谭码头下去躺着。”他的嘴角勾起一个恶劣的微笑。

Edward感觉胃部一阵抽搐，他讨厌那个地方。

“留下来。”他命令自己的幻觉。

“所以你又想让我留下来？”Oswald的声音突然变高了“你到底想怎样？如果你不爱我，就别对着你该死的幻觉说想念我！！”

“闭嘴oswald！”Edward一下子从沙发上站了起来。“别逼我承认我不想承认的东西！”他的声音有些颤抖。

Edward Nygma最怕什么？他最怕再一次杀死自己爱的人。所以他不愿意承认自己的错误。

他大步走向自己的幻觉。

“你他妈就是我的幻觉，我让你留下你就应该听我的！”

Oswald没想到他的反映这么剧烈，他下意识向后退，左脚被门槛绊住，整个人向后仰去，他本能地抬起手想要抓住什么。

Edward看见他向后倒去，他的身影一瞬间与梦中的oswald重叠在了一起。他知道自己如果伸手，幻觉就会消失。

“ **啪** ！”

他 **抓** 住了自己的幻觉。

大脑突然一瞬间清醒了过来。棕色眼睛中的瞳孔瞬间放大，对上同样一脸惊愕的oswald。

他 **抓** 住了oswald。

**他的肌肤，他的气味，他跳动心脏，全部都是真实的。**

在他愣住的瞬间，oswald突然用力，甩开他抓住他的手，转身一瘸一拐地逃入黑暗，只留下Edward一个人，和他指尖残存的温度。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后鹅身上的香味是Ivy的香水。


End file.
